Reinforced Magic : Omake Edition
by roughstar333
Summary: Welcome to "Reinforced Magic Omakes" which is a story is full of omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Reinforced Magic" Harry Potter x Magical Lyrical Nanoha story by Lupine Horror. Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid. All this stories belong to different people and come from 139203/112643739/1/Reinforced-Magic-Omakes
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Reinforced Magic : ****Omake Edition" **

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Reinforced Magic" and its sequels

is a Harry Potter X Magical Lyrical Madoka Magica story by Lupine Horror.

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/112643739/1/Reinforced-Magic-Omakes#112647383

Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Reinforced Magic".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn

**Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

First year wasn't so bad Isis made lewd comments and suggestions but otherwise was completely normal.

Second year Isis had moved on to completely and utterly lewd comments and suggestions and had become physically affectionate in a way that is completely inappropriate for a woman to be towards a twelve year old.

Third year Harry had gotten used to Isis's comments, suggestions, and actions and simply didn't let them affect him… too much. That however didn't stop Isis from increasing the amount of times she became physically affectionate and the lewdness of her comments and suggestions.

Fourth year Harry caved and began to have sex with Isis, it was just everything: the stress of the tournament, puberty, Isis's affections and comments, just everything. Isis didn't change much apart from the fact that after getting a taste of sex she became near insatiable sexually and that reflected in her comments and physical affections which grew to include more sexually oriented touches.

From that point on Harry and Isis were… well… they weren't a couple that right was reserved for the union between Harry and Reinforce however they were lovers at the very least if not more than such.

* * *

{Figured it was time for a Reinforced Magic omake and omake thread - HPD}

(P.S. you know this actually believe able and could actually happen - roughstar333)


	3. Excerpts from CoaHU 1

**Excerpts from the Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

"Would you look at me more if I'd been a Thestral and not a Unicorn?" Isis pouted. Harry shook his head gave her a small smile then gave her a hug which sent a pleasant tingle throughout her body.

A minute or so later in the carriage Isis draped herself over Harry placing her breasts atop his head as she leaned into him she carried on as such for a minute or so before she decided to clamber into his lap, in the end it ended up with Isis sitting backwards in the seat on her knees with Harry in her lap with his head securely entombed in the valley of her breasts.

…

"So… Books?" Harry asked completely ignoring the way Isis was cuddling him from behind. Having spent enough time in the Hospital Wing last year, with Isis and Loki with him, they'd managed to get Pomfrey used to her perverted ways, enough to let her ignore the unicorn aside from a slight twitch of the eye at least.

"You'll need the_ Healer's Manual for General Health_…" Isis's hand drifted down Harry's back "_Counter-Curses, Anti-Jinxes, and Hex-Proof Spells_, and _Diagnosing the Dead_." Isis struck her hand grabbing a handful of Harry's ass causing Harry to let out an alarmed squeak. Pomfrey gave the Harry an odd look before continuing "That last one has a weird title, I know, and the author was somewhat insane, but it is a very good book. You can borrow some of the copies I have in my office until you can owl order your own." Pomfrey informed him.

…

It was the morning after the first defense lesson when Harry woke up to being embraced in the front by Reinforce however Isis's embrace was quite a bit more adult with one hand snaked under his body to rest on his chest and the other snake over him that rested in his sleep pants resting over the crotch of his underwear. Harry squirmed a bit uncomfortable only for Isis to react by dragging him towards her crushing his head against her breasts. This movement caused Reinforce to react as well dragging herself closer to Harry enclosing his face within her breasts and one hand of hers drifted down almost absently and grabbed his ass. Harry could still breathe… barely and in the end he decided to go back to sleep it's not like he could get out of the combined vicegrips of Isis and Reinforce without assistance, if he could get out at all without them waking up and releasing him.

* * *

{Just an idea taking some of the more innocent times Lupine describes Isis's actions and turning them into acts worthy of the perverted unicorn and Making up one or two of my own as well. Will be continued as Reinforced magic series is updated - HPD}

(P.S. . . . got to say man, I don't know if you are a genius or a person with a perverted mind. Also sorry if this is late but "Horny Unicorn" ? man that is a pun I will try not to think too much because I am laughing everytime I think about it lol - roughstar333)


	4. Excerpts from CoaHU 2

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 2 **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

It was a few days since the morning in which Harry woke up with Isis's hand down his pants and Reinforce grabbing his had gone down to breakfast alone while Loki, Reinforce, and Isis stayed in the Ravenclaw Head Boy room to have a discussion.

"Isis we weren't going to say anything but you have really been… shall we say physically affectionate with Harry lately… I suppose what we're asking is why?" Reinforce and Loki stated trading off when the other paused.

"It's all a part of my plan" Isis stated before getting an odd look on her face the continuing "I'll keep on with my touches and keep winding him up sexually and keep going and going until he takes me and..." She stated before crying out "Ahhahhhnnnnn" as she wiggled her body while her feet stayed still, a massive blush on her face.

…

Harry had passed by Isis who was sitting only for her to grab him and pull him into her lap.

His head resting against her breasts Harry asked "Why do you do this Isis? Why are you so affectionate?"

Isis pulled him closer before whispering to him "Because I want you to need me like I need you."

…

Isis had been having Reinforce be a target for her affections for a week or so it seemed if Isis wasn't molesting Harry she was molesting Reinforce. Eventually Reinforce cornered her and asked why.

"I see the way the wind blows Rein, Harry is absolutely in love with you and I need him and to have him either I have to redirect his attentions to me which is unlikely to happen or to become both your and Harry's lover…" Isis stated before she pushed Reinforce against a nearby wall before leaning in and licking her ear before giving it a soft nibble then whispering "and between just having Harry or having Harry and you, I'll pick the both of you, after all three is more fun than two." She gave Reinforce's ear another lick, pulled away, then began walking away from the stunned woman.

* * *

{A few scenarios that I thought up, decided to go on and write them up as I wanted to provide an insight into Isis's actions and future actions - HPD}

(P.S. like the music group "Lonely Island " once alluded "3 way is the golden rule" lol -roughstar333)


	5. Excerpts from CoaHU 3

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 3 **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

Isis was relaxing in bed nude, Loki was out for the night doing one thing or another ,and Harry and Reinforce were due to come back soon, she didn't care they had seen her nude before… hadn't they?

Harry and Reinforce walked in and their eyes came to rest upon Isis's nude form before becoming clouded with lust.

It seemed in an instant they had undressed before walking to the bed and crawling up towards her.

A kiss with on,e then a kiss with the other , as Harry and Reinforce's hand traced nonsensical patterns on Isis's body leaving the touched skin burning with an inner heat.

Their tongues, their mouths on her neck, her face, her ears, burning hot, the touches burning with lust.

The hands began groping, pulling ,and tweaking her chest.

She saw a glimpse of Harry, his body in between her legs through half lidded eyes, a pushing sensation then…

* * *

Isis jerked awake she was lying in bed with Harry and Reinforce.

Harry , however , was not the strapping young male he had been in the dream.

He was twelve, not fourteen, or fifteen as he had been in…

Oh she then realized it was a dream but however it had been a good one, a very good one she concluded.

She smiled one day she thought one day, then snuggled up closer to the sleeping Harry.

* * *

{Just thought I'd write one more piece for the day. The foreplay/pre-sex scene was supposed to be quick dirty and undescriptive. I mean Isis though probably has book knowledge on sex and "street" knowledge on sex it's unlikely that she has personal experience, and even if she did it was experience as a unicorn and not as a humanoid being. So she would barely know what goes on during sexual interaction between humanoids much less how it feels, I mean the most sexual interaction she could have as a humanoid is masturbation and even then there's been like 5 scenes max in both Reinforced magic and Reinforced chamber where Isis is away from Harry, Loki, and Reinforce. - HPD}

(P.S. gotta say Hollow you can write good foreplay scenes, very good ones - roughstar333)


	6. What is Isis Planning

What is Isis Planning? by Lupine Horror

No matter how hard he tried, Harry never seemed able to keep Isis away from that book, _Potions for the Perverted_.

Oh, he kept a _very_ close eye on her, making sure that she never actually brewed any of the potions in there, and he also made sure that no ingredients went mysteriously missing either.

Isis didn't seem to mind any of this, for one reason or another, it kept Harry's attention on her, which she made judicious use of.

Isis' clothing, already scanty by muggle standards, - and lets not go there in terms of witch standards. They were leery of a female even showing a little cleavage or leg, never mind the... display that Isis had - became even more, well, brief.

It got to the point that racy underwear would probably cover more of Isis' body than the very small garments that she kept wearing, though were she was getting these clothes from was a mystery.

If that wasn't bad enough, Reinforce's clothes had also begun to disappear as well, forcing the much more reserved female to wear the same things Isis usually did if she ever wanted to be out, which she did.

Reinforce liked the freedom she had now, being able to walk around every now and then. They had even discussed bringing her in as another one of Harry's 'unusual' familiars, but they were a little hesitant about that.

Bringing a book, something that was supposed to be totally inanimate, to life as a woman was very different to giving a raven or unicorn a human form.

Aside from that, Reinforce was a lot more special than a familiar was, and they were wary about letting on just how special she was. Goodness knows what wizards would do if they knew an ancient being from a fallen interplanetary civilisation was within reach.

It was as Harry was laid in bed, Reinforce on one side and Isis on the other, that Harry really began to wonder if Isis wasn't purposefully using that potions book to distract him while she enacted her fiendish plan.

While he was making sure she wasn't brewing a potion to lower inhibitions, 'enhance' certain aspects of a human or human-like body, increase libido, or a number of different things, he hadn't much protested her increasing nudeness.

Now, laid on the bed between these two beauties, however, he wasn't sure whether he really should be complaining or not!

* * *

(P.S. paranoia much Harry ? - roughstar333)


	7. Why Isis is so Perverted

Why Isis is so Perverted by SolemnLoner

* * *

"You know, it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise that a unicorn would be so much of a sexual creature," Septima commented to her colleague as they fondly watched the antics of Harry and his familiars.

"Hm? What brought this train of thought to mind?"

Bathsheda smiled at the Arithmancy professor, amused by the many theories her brain kept creating.

"Well, horses are generally associated with fertility, yes? And the leading cause of death by unicorn is the result of impalement?" Professor Vector mused to her friend.

"Hm, so they are," the runes professor agreed noncommittally.

"So, is it really any wonder that a unicorn would enjoy an act that involves impalement, though usually less violent, and that a pure creature would have any inhibitions or restrictions with its affections?"

Septima concluded her musings with a decisive nod, and Beth could only smile fondly at her friend.

"No, I suppose that it isn't any wonder," Bathsheda agreed as Iris attempted – and failed – to strip Harry yet again.

* * *

{Made in response to Hollow Phantom Drewit's complaints, and while reading of why a unicorn would be so lewd as her,which led to a small discussion between Professors Vector and Babbling. - SolemnLoner}

(P.S. interesting reasons I must say , interesting reasons - roughstar333)


	8. Having  a Ride with Isis

Having a Ride with Isis by rusty32536

{This takes part of Harry's thoughts, remember he is only twelve and fairly sheltered when it comes to some things.}

Harry was confused; he had just got done with riding Isis but instead of making a lewd comment like he thought she would.

Isis simply offered Rein a ride, that left him where he was right now watching Rein ride the unicorn.

For some reason, Rein seemed to be terrified, at least that was the only reason he could think of her slowly tightening grip on Isis mane.

He would have to talk to her later, because of the way she liked to fly, she should not this scared of unicorn back riding, even if it was a bareback Isis was not even going all fast more of a steady rocking gait.

* * *

20 min time skip

* * *

At least it seemed the ride was over now, though he thought as he walked over to help Rein who seemed to be having trouble walking.

Why was Isis complaining about her back being wet and sticky?

* * *

(P.S. OH snap, this omake has so many innuendos , that I dare you the reviewers to count them! - roughstar333)


	9. Excerpts from CoaHU 4

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 4** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

"Hmm Harry?"

"Yes Isis?"

"Did you know that the most common human death caused by unicorns is death by impalement?"

"No, but it makes sense. Any reason for this information?"

"I think there should be some turn around don't you? So why don't we go up to bed and you can impale me till I have a few little deaths." Isis said a lewd smirk on her face

"Huh?... Oh?…Oh!" Harry vocalized blushing a vibrant red

"Sounds like you like that idea." Isis smirked as she grabbed Harry and pulled him into her chest as she sat back down in her chair

"Reinforce! Help!" Harry cried out

"Don't worry if she tries to drag you to bed I'll stop her." Reinforce said barely paying attention as she read a book

"Reinforce, if you like you, could join us, after all I'm sure Harry is man enough for the both of us." Isis said, a smile that belonged on a succubus adorning her face

Reinforce blushed and buried her nose farther in her book

A while passed with Harry still vainly fighting Isis to get away from her groping hands and her smothering breasts.

"Mouuuu, Reinforce, why won't you make out with Harry already? We'd already be in bed and into the first round if I was free to further seduce Harry by tasting every part of his mouth and him tasting mine. Hmm but maybe…" Isis complained before gaining a look that would make a man's heart stop and his dick throb.

Isis readjusted herself in her chair as she turned the object of her affections around so her breasts were pressing into his back, then she leaned forward and licked Harry's ear before she blew a cold breath on it.

Harry's slight struggling ceased as his face went pure red and his body went stiff before going limp.

"Ooh so you like it do you?" A pause as she gave his ear a long slow lick before another cold breath was blown upon the dampened skin. "Well I'll just have to give you what you want then."

* * *

…

* * *

Harry lay still boneless and limp where Isis had put him when she realized that she had overloaded him about fifteen minutes before she had stopped.

His young body was still incapable of cumming so whenever Isis drove him to orgasm his body would seize and spasm as he reached his peak only for there to be no release, no relief as she simply drove him back up to that peak again and again.

His ears could hear but his mind not comprehend the sounds of Reinforce telling Isis not to drive him to pleasure overload again for a while if ever again.

* * *

…

* * *

Harry woke up half sitting and half laying on the couch as he blinked a few times he wondered where Isis and Reinforce were as they were just in here.

The last thing he remembered was when Isis had flipped him over and then… He shivered as he remembered that thrill of unfamiliar feelings, those horrible wonderful feelings that were mixed with pleasure when Isis had licked then blown on his ear.

But back on topic the last thing he remembered was… was… well Isis had begun licking, sucking and nibbling on his ear and then… then… he couldn't remember. Isis walked down and saw Harry awake.

"Oh you're up then good"

"Isis what happened? All I remember is…" He blushed ruby red "You… err… and my ear…and…" He stammered the last part out his blush near glowing on his face.

As he was speaking Isis had come and sat down next to him. Isis leaned in close so her words blew across Harry's ear causing him to shiver and his blush to grow even brighter.

"You liked it that much huh? Anytime you want a repeat I'm here and I'd be all too happy to give you some service." The tone of that word and the light breath that Isis blew across Harry's ear after it made his body seize up and his blush reach near critical levels.

* * *

{This omake takes place at an unspecified time in an unspecified place in the RM universe though with the age limitation of being young enough to be physically incapable of releasing cum during orgasm it'd be second or third year(probably set around 2nd year). And yes Harry remembers nothing of his little adventure in sexual pleasure overload and probably won't unless a later omake plot would be made more interesting with the remembrance, in fact this omake probably won't be referenced at all in any later omake (of mine)- HPD}

(P.S. where the hell you get your inspiration , Hollow ? This feels too damn squicky and sexual - roughstar333)


	10. After A Ride with Isis

After A Ride with Isis by rusty32536

{This takes part of Harry's thoughts, remember he is only twelve and fairly sheltered when it comes to some things.- rusty32536}

Harry was confused; he was sitting in the hospital wing and he was not the patient for once.

It all started after Rein got done riding Isis, her legs were shaking, and she was red faced and sweating.

Harry was a little worried for her wondering what about the ride had scared his friend so bad.

He turned around to Isis who for some reason was actually blushing as she licked her fingers.

"Hey Isis," Harry called out!

The unicorn turned around with her finger still in her mouth, "Sorry I didn't know Rein would act like this, maybe next time we will ride you together so she will like it more and we could have more fun."

Suddenly there was a lack of weight in his arms, Rein was back in his mind and had a mental "DO NOT DISTURB" sign put up.

He heard a thud sound and turned around to find Isis passed out with blood flowing out her nose and a weird smile on her face.

He looked around for Loki who seemed to have vanished as soon as he started talking.

With no sign of him even when he called he had to levitate the unicorn up to Pomfrey to see what was the matter with her.

After explaining what happened from Rein's ride to Isis passing out, though he had to replace Rein with Loki in his story, the now flushed faced nurse pushed him out of the room and went to check Isis.

So here he was just sitting here bored waiting Rein would not talk to him and all he could feel from her was embarrassment.

Girls, he decided whether they were human, unicorn, or book were weird .

* * *

(P.S. oh poor naive Harry - roughstar333)


End file.
